


Be Mine

by notjustmom



Series: Season 4 Song Fics [28]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, M/M, More Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9928817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: "From the very first moment I saw youThat's when I knewAll the dreams I held in my heartHad suddenly come trueKnock me over stone cold soberNot a thing I could say or doCause baby when I'm walking with you nowMy eyes are so wideLike you reached right into my headAnd turned on the light insideTurning on the lightInside my mind heyCome on baby it's all rightSunday, Monday, day or nightWritten blue on white it's plain to seeBe mine, be mineThat rainy shiny night or dayWhat's the difference anywayBaby till your heart belongs to me..."-"Be Mine," Craig Mcclune, David Gray





	

**Author's Note:**

> another non-Mary version of the boys finally figuring it out...

"John?" Sherlock looked up from whatever it was he was deconstructing, saw something in his friend's face that made him take a deep, startled breath, and he turned down the torch, then nodded at the stool across from him.

"Rosie?"

"She's fine, Mrs. H. is minding her for a bit." John sat down and looked at his hands, before mumbling, "what are we doing?"

Sherlock pushed his safety goggles into his overly long hair and sighed. "I was distracting myself with, well, you don't really want to know, and you are trying to make up your mind to tell me something, but you're nervous, not sure how I will take it, but that's not what you mean."

John looked up finally and grinned at the man across the table. "Always could see right through me."

Sherlock shook his head and moved to stand in front of John. "No. You are the one person I could never deduce, not really, I was always afraid to, because, hmm - damn."

"I came here to ask if Rosie and I -"

"I need to show you something," Sherlock whispered and offered John his hand. John took it and followed Sherlock up to the room that had been his once upon a time. Sherlock closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he opened the door.

"Sherlock?" John mumbled, once he could speak. The room had been transformed from a dull, dark, tight space into a bright, warm nursery. The walls were a soft yellow, with lilac (John almost rolled his eyes, but felt tears form instead) accents. There was a white cot with a soft bee toy, and a recliner, for the long nights, a bookcase full of 'appropriate' books...

"I may have made assumptions, but I thought, when enough time had passed, when you had time to thin-"

Sherlock's words were stopped by John's dry, warm lips on his, and for a moment, his thoughts slowed down enough to focus on the feelings that rushed through him, as if a bottle, long stoppered, had been popped open. After what felt like an eternity, but was less than twenty seconds in real time, Sherlock pulled back, and mumbled shyly, "I take it you approve?"

John opened his eyes and smiled gently. "Yes, love, I do."

"Welcome home, John." Sherlock murmured as he wrapped his arms around his blogger and breathed a deep sigh of relief. "Welcome home."


End file.
